I Can't Zzz
by Call Me Kimmy7676
Summary: Insomnia Taehyung kambuh dan tentunya ia tidak bisa tidur. Jungkook, sebagai kekasih yang baik mencoba untuk menidurkan Taehyung. {KOOKV, kookv,, Seme Jungkook, Uke V}


**_..I Can't "Zzz".._**

 ** _._**

 ** _._**

 ** _._**

 ** _._**

 ** _._**

Taehyung terus berguling ke kanan dan ke kiri untuk mencari posisi nyaman yang bisa membuatnya tertidur dengan nyenyak, sedangkan pria di sampingnya yang sudah menjadi kekasihnya selama 4 tahun ini sudah tertidur nyenyak. Dengkuran halus bisa ia dengar dan jujur saja mendengar dengkuran halus dari kekasihnya tersebut membuatnya merasa nyaman. Jadi dengan hati-hati karena takut membangunkan kekasih tampannya, Taehyung bergeser untuk menempel pada Jungkook dan memeluknya sembari menghirup aroma khas kekasihnya yang sangat ia sukai.

Saat Taehyung mulai merasa nyaman, Taehyung pun mulai memejamkan matanya mencoba unutk tertidur, namun tetap saja, rasa kantuk tidak menghampirinya. Taehyung terus menerus berguling ke kanan lalu ke kiri dan hal itu tentu saja membuat sosok di sampingnya terganggu. Tanpa Taehyung ketahui Jungkook terbangun akibat ulahnya, untuk menenangkan kekasih manisnya yang berguling ke kanan dan ke kiri Jungkook pun harus memeluk tubuh kurus yang ia cintai itu. Taehyung tentu saja kaget karena rupanya tanpa sengaja ia telah membangunkan Jungkook, tapi karena Jungkook nya sudah terbangun jadi mau bagaimana lagi ?

"Kookie ? Kau terbangun ?" Tanya Taehyung dengan suara pelan "Hmm..." Hanya itulah balasan yang Taehyung dengar dari Jungkook. "Aku tidak bisa tidur" Ujar Taehyung dan ia dapat merasakan pelukan di pinggangnya terasa semakin erat, sebenarnya Taehyung juga ingin tertawa karena merasa geli dengan nafas Jungkook yang menerpa telinganya.

"... Kenapa ?" Tanya Jungkook tiba-tiba dengan suara berat dans eraknya khas bangun tidur. "Kurasa... Insomnia ku kambuh" Jawab Taehyung masih dengan berusaha menahan tawanya, suara tawanya memang tidak terdengar namun pundaknya bergerak naik-turun dan Jungkook lagi-lagi merasa agak sedikit terganggu. Dengan terpaksa Jungkook mengubah posisi tidurnya menjadi duduk, dan menatap Taehyung nya yang juga ikut mengubah posisinya menjadi duduk, lalu mereka berdua saling menatap dengan keheningan yang menemani serta cahaya kecil yang menerangi kamar gelap mereka.

"Jadi... Apa yang akan kau lakukan sekarang ?" Tanya Jungkook sambil menggaruk-garuk kepalanya dan setelah itu menutup mulutnya karena menguap. Taehyung pun tersenyum karena Jungkook nya rela bangun untuk menemani dirinya yang tidak bisa tidur.

"Entahlah, aku juga tidak tahu harus apa sekarang ? Apakah ada hal seru yang bisa lakukan malam ini ?" Tanya Taehyung pada Jungkook sambil memeluk manja lengan kekasihnya. Jungkook terdiam sejenak memikirkan sesuatu dan tiba-tiba saja ide yang mengagumkan terlintas di otaknya.

"Aku ingin sekali mengulang masa kecilku bermain monopoly dengan Hyung ku... Bagaimana kalau kita main itu saja ?" Di lihatnya Taehyung berpikir sejenak sambil memasang pose berpikir, telunjuknya ia tempelkan di bibirnya dan Jungkook hanya bisa tersenyum gemas melihat tingkah Hyung kesayangannya yang lebih tua darinya dua tahun.

"Baiklah, aku juga sudah lama tidak bermain monopoly tapi... Kita tidak punya permainan itu bukan ? Maksudku, kita tidak punya semua peralatan untuk bermain permainan itu." Dan seketika saja Jungkook tersadar karena perkataan Taehyung nya memang benar, Taehyung pun sontak saja langsung tertawa karena kekonyolan kekasihnya yang ia kira selama ini selalu hebat dalam apa saja.

"Apa yang terjadi pada otak jenius mu Mr. Jeon ? Sepertinya kau belum sepenuhnya bangun" Tanya Taehyung sambil terus-menerus menoyor kening Jungkook, Jungkook yang di perlakukan begitu hanya bisa memutar matanya dengan malas, karena ia sendiri sangat malas berhadapan dengan Taehyung yang mulai menjelek-jelekkan otaknya.

"Apa kau punya ide lain ?" Tanya Taehyung yang sudah berhenti menjelek-jelekkan otak jenius Jungkook, dan malah beranjak untuk duduk di pangkuan Jungkook kemudian menghadap tepat ke wajah kekasihnya. Jungkook pun mulai tersenyum karena Taehyung sudah mulai bersikap manja padanya, bahkan kini Taehyung mulai menggerak-gerakkan jarinya di dada bidang Jungkook yang telanjang seolah ia sedang menuliskan sesuatu, dan hal itu menggelitik Jungkook.

"Apa yang kau lakukan ?" Tanya Jungkook sambil terkekeh kecil yang juga mengakibatkan Taehyung ikut terkekeh, setelah mereka terkekeh keadaan kembali menjadi hening. Lalu Jungkook pun mulai menyanyikan lagu agar Taehyung nya bisa tertidur, dan suara yang merdu pun terdengar mengalun dengan indahnya.

 _"_ _Lately i've been thinkin', thinkin' about what we had,_

 _I know it was hard, it was all that we knew, yeah_

 _Have you been drinkin', to take all the pain away ?_

 _I wish that i could give you what you deserve"_

Dengan perlahan-lahan Taehyung mulai memejamkan matanya, butuh waktu beberapa detik saja untuk Jungkook agar membuat Taehyung tertidur dengan menggunakan suara merdunya. Setelah berhasil menidurkan princess manisnya ia langsung menyenderkan kepalanya di senderan kasur dan ikut memejamkan matanya. Jungkook sih tidak peduli jika di keesokkan harinya pundak dan lehernya akan sakit karena posisi tidurnya salah, hal terpenting baginya adalah Taehyung nya akhirnya bisa tertidur dengan tenang di dada bidangnya.

 **THE END**

 **Ff nya udah lama aku buat, cuman baru aku upload sekarang. Yang udah baca jangan lupa kasih Review, Follow, atau favorite, thank you and Bye~**

 **{XOXO = Kimmy}**


End file.
